City of Sticky Notes
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Jace is sent on a wild goose chase by none other than Clary Fray! What will happen when Jace reaches the end? Funny, cute, and maybe a little romantic at the end! Might turn into T in the future. *EDIT* NOW TURNED TO T!
1. The Smelly Kitchen

**Greetings inhabitants of Earth! lol jk hi everyone(: so this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic! Woot woot! haha so yeah this was just a cute idea i thought of, and i decided it to be on Jace! hehe. sadly i do not own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does *tear rolls down cheek* On with the Story!**

"Have fun with Magnus!" I yell as I walk pass Alec putting a coat on.

"For the last time Jace, I am going to get some food! Unless if you want to eat Izzy's food…" he turns around and smiles at me.

I look at him with a frown. "Nice comeback." I say, and walk to my room, when I see a purple sticky note on the front.

**Hi Jace! I feel like sending you on a wild goose chase and see how you deal with it. Go to the refrigerator and have fun ;)**

**~Clary**

I smile. "Oh Clary, you are not normal at all…" I walk down the hall, holding the purple sticky note in my hand, heading toward the kitchen. But as soon as I see my target, I get a whiff of something foul. I almost gag, and run back. I look at the sticky note again, wondering if Clary really wanted me to go in there. Go to the refrigerator. I slam the sticky note down on a table, and I start to think of how to get in there, when I notice something drawn on the back of the sticky note. I look at it carefully and it's a sketch of me running away from the kitchen. 'Oh, she's good.' I thought. At the bottom of the sketch it says,

**Oh yeah, my wild goose chase isn't gonna be easy muahahaha.**

I look toward the kitchen. I have to get to the refrigerator. I just have too. If I don't she'll think I am the weakest guy alive! But how? I go back to my room and think. I can't make up a rune…only Clary can do that. I can close my nose, but my eyes will sting and water. I can cover my eyes, but then I can smell it. Hm… then an idea pops into my head. I run to get a first aid kit and look inside. Surgical mask! Yes! Then I rummage through my drawers, throwing my clothes everywhere, until I find it: swimming goggles! I put both on, and run to the kitchen, satisfied with my accomplishment. I run to the refrigerator. On it, is another sticky note:

**Well well well, look who put on a surgical mask and swimming goggles! At least you made it to the fridge! As a reward, look inside!**

**~Clary**

I stand there shocked. How did she know I would where goggles and a mask? I wonder as I open the fridge and stand there, once again, shocked. Inside was a cheesecake; A perfectly delectable and delicious looking cheesecake. And not like the one Izzy makes: all mushy and slimy. On top carefully placed is a green sticky note, I quickly unfold it and read,

**Mmmm…yummy right? Oh who am I kidding you probably haven't eaten it, right? Oh well…the next spot is in Izzy's room! Good luck finding it! :P**

**~Clary**

I stared at the little square in bewilderment. 'Yup, she wants to torture me.'

**HAHA! Success! So what did you think? I command you to review! If not, I will uhh... um... vulperize you with my alien ray gun! *twirls gun around and drops on floor* umm.. yeah so REVIEW!**


	2. The Pile of Clothes

**Hello my dear fanfiction readers! I was so happy yesterday cuz I got SOOO many emails saying people put me as favorite story/author and reviews! i do not own mortal instruments cassandra clare does...*weep* on with the story!**

I walked down the hall, carefully, wondering if anything was gonna pop out of the walls or something. How did Clary manage to get me hooked on this stupid game? I stopped in front of a door covered in pink and mentally gagged. 'Well, here's goes nothing.' I say, and knock on Izzy's door. I don't hear anything, so I walk, immediately regretting it.

First thing I saw were clothes…EVERYWHERE. Not an inch of space to walk through. I looked around the room, spying any bright colored paper anywhere. My eyes pause at the massive pile of clothes on her bed. The pile was moving…were my eyes deceiving me?

"Izzy?" I asked, unsure if I should go any further. I took a step forward. The pile started to shake.

I was terrified but then I wondered: could it be a demon? I took out my stele and walked toward her bed. I hesitated for a second and then grabbed as much clothes I can in a handful and threw them on the floor. After that, I was blind by the sight before me.

Simon, that blood sucking idiot, kissing Izzy.

I was scarred for life. I tried to run as fast as I could, but tripped on Izzy's clothes. I was flat on my butt, trying to untangle a bra off my feet.

"JACE!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw Izzy, whip in hand, standing on the bed in her battle stance, and face red from embarrassment and anger. I smiled innocently, and quickly tried squirming through the door. (I had not untangled the bra yet.) Simon was holding her back, giving me time to get out. I was next to the door when Izzy leaped from Simon's grasp and ran toward me. I tried to think what would distract Izzy, when I saw a table filled with makeup, nail polish and all sorts of other stuff. I kick at one of the leg of the table, and it breaks, bringing down all her stuff on the floor.

"No! My makeup!" Izzy screamed, and broke down, bending down on the floor and picking up all the items. I quickly scramble out the door and shut it behind me. I put my back against it and catch my breath. I try untangling the red bra at my feet, but get so frustrated it rips. "Oh well," I say to myself, and throw it in the hall.

I stand up and brush myself off, smelling like flowers. 'Yuck,' I think to myself. I look up and there on the wall was a bright orange sticky note.

**Hi Jace! You're probably really mad right now because I just made you go into Izzy's room for no reason hehe. Smell like flowers, right? At least you smell nice! You probably don't ever want to see Izzy again…oh well. Not my loss! The next sticky note is in Magnus' and Alec's room…good luck!**

**~Clary(:**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shout. I throw the sticky note on the floor, step on it and walk away, forgetting completely about it. Minutes later, I find myself running back, picking up the sticky note and walking down the hall to Magnus' and Alec's room.

**hmmmmm...why can't Jace forget about the sticky note? and what will happen next in Alec's and Magnus' room? read on to find out! and review!**


	3. Author's Note

**hey everyone! im sorry for not updating this story, I was updating my other one (Capture the Flag) and i finished it today! if you read the author's note on that story you'll know why im so busy. well i gotta go but im promising you a chapter soon. I PROMISE!**


	4. Glitter EVERYWHERE!

**Hey everyone! Yes I am alive! haha! So, like I promised here's a new chapter! Out of all three chapters this one is the longest! I loved writing this chapter! It was sooo much fun :) hope you guys like it!**

I stopped in front of a door covered in glitter and huge letters cut out saying "Magnus' and Alec's room."

Oh boy. Here goes nothing.

I knock on the door and wait several minutes. What could they be doing in there? I mean seriously…only girls take forever to open up their doors. And that's because they usually put a bunch of makeup on.

Then I heard Magnus sing-shout, "Just one minute!"

I roll my eyes. "Magnus, just let me in, I…have to find something." Seriously, its not like their putting on makeup of something. I open the door, and what I see once again blinds me.

Alec is getting holding a bottle of glitter over his head.

I ran over to him and knocked the bucket of glitter from his hand. What the hell was he doing?

"What are you doing, committing suicide?" I stare at him, completely shocked.

"I-well…you see…um…it isn't what it looks like!" Alec stuttered. His eyes were wide open, and I realized he even had sparkly purple eye shadow applied.

I put my head in my hands. "Alec, you're wearing eye shadow, were about to dump a bucket full of glitter on your head, and…" I pause to wipe some sort of cream on his cheeks, "you're wearing facial cream? What the hell happened to you?"

Alec opened his mouth and started to say something when my view was blocked with a glittery and angry Magnus.

I smiled innocently. "He-hey Magnus…what's up? Nice glitter by the way! Really brings out your eyes." I start to walk back slowly, looking around the room for a brightly colored sticky note, while at the same time never taking my eyes off of Magnus.

Magnus returned my smile sweetly with a cheeky smile. "Oh nothing really…except that I have this weird feeling. You know the type of feeling you get when you guys are fighting demons?" He kept walking toward me while I kept moving back.

Why Clary? WHY?

"Magnus! Leave Jace alone!" I heard Alec shout as he came from behind and tackled Magnus to the floor.

I took this as the opportunity to search the room for the sticky note. I looked everywhere. Alec and Magnus were rolling on the floor, shouting and screaming. I started to look on the table where all the makeup and glitter was.

Through the shouting I heard Magnus cry, "Don't move my makeup!"

"I don't even want to touch it!" I shouted back. Eye shadow, mascara, nail polish, and glitter containers littered the table. I had no choice but to move the stuff. I quickly moved everything until I reached a colossal bucket of blue glitter. I pushed it, but didn't have time to put on the floor, because Magnus and Alec were rolling their way toward me. I frantically looked on the table, but I couldn't find it. Magnus rolled Alec and himself toward me, and grabbed my ankle, bringing me down on the floor with him.

We were all fighting on the green glitter covered floor. My hand hit Magnus' face, and my foot hit something…hard.

At the noise, we all stopped. I had hit one of the table's legs, but, unlike Izzy's table, it didn't collapse underneath itself. I started to laugh, looking at Magnus and Alec.

"Man, you're lucky that didn't collapse Magnus!" I chuckled.

I look at Alec's and Magnus' face, but they looked shocked. Alec had his mouth open, ready to say something, when a certain colossal bucket fell on top of my head.

Oh yeah. I pushed the bucket on the edge…

Magnus began cackling loudly as I took the bucket off my head and shook my head like a dog, letting blue glitter fall all around me. I looked at Alec's face, and I saw his failure of hiding the amusement on his face.

"This isn't funny." I said.

"Yeah you're right. It isn't." Magnus said, who stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"Really?" I said, shocked at the caring nature he never had before.

"Yup. It isn't funny. ITS HILARIOUS!" he shouted, laughing and rolling on the floor again.

I frowned and glared at both of them.

"Blue looks good on you, though." Alec said in between chuckles, while ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch my hair."

As Magnus and Alec were both laughing like the idiots they were, I began to search the room again. Where did she put it? I looked down on my lap at the bucket in my hand. There was an arrow pointing to the bottom of the bucket. I shrugged my shoulders.

Wouldn't hurt me to check, right?

…right?

I took a deep breath, and turned the bucket over and saw a folded orange sticky note taped at the bottom.

I was about to take it off, when I realized that the laughter had stopped. I looked around but Alec and Magnus were nowhere to be seen.

"Alec? Mag-" I was interrupted with another bucket over my head. I took it off, and looked up to see Magnus and Alec smiling down at me. Magnus pointed to a shelf above his table, and I saw that up on the shelf, were assorted buckets.

I ripped the sticky note off the bucket and ran out the door, as they continued throwing glitter on me.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard a frustrated Magnus tell Alec what happened. A few minutes later, I heard their door close. I turned around and sat down on the toilet seat. I stared at the folded sticky note.

Oh, what I do for you Clary.

I opened the sticky note, to see in the big black letters written:

**GLITTER FIGHT!**

I roll my eyes. Of course she knew. How? I have no idea…

I turn the little piece of paper over and on it is written:

**Glitter suits you Jace :D Next go meet our old buddies: the vampires!**

I sigh to myself but smile afterward. Maybe she'll let me fight those creepy bloodsuckers. Now, THAT would be worth getting a sticky note for.

I get off the toilet seat and look at the mirror. My hair is adorned with blue and red glitter, with some specs of purple and green. My eyelashes were carefully decorated with gold and my eyebrows were covered in silver.

"Huh, I don't really look that bad in glitter after all…" I said to myself.

**Soooo what did you think? Do you think Jace would look good with glitter lol? I think he would...GLITTER MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER! *throws glitter everywhere* GLITTER FOR EVERYONE! I'll give you more if you review ;) *wipes computer screen* GLITTER GLITTER GLITTER!**


	5. Garlic Scented Sticky Note

**I HATE SCHOOL. I have had so much work this first week of school im already wishing for summer to start already. anyway this one is kind of short...sorry! Im taking two AP classes and the rest honors and I mean i've had like 7 tests/quizzes this week already! I didn't have anytime and since its friday i decided to do this, and i mean in like an hour i have to go with my parents to parents-meet-teachers night cuz they can't find my classes :/ I don't own mortal instruments of dracula :D**

I was in a train car.

Why? Because, I can't stop doing this wild goose chase thing.

Why? Because, I actually am looking forward to where this will lead.

I sat there, wondering. Why can't I stop? Am I actually having FUN with this…this stupid thing?

I, frustrated, throw the pack of sticky notes which had accumulated in my pocket on the floor as I stared out the window into the darkness. They were all over the place. On the trees, on the lampposts, on the walls, on parked cars, and even on the door at Taki's.

All of a sudden the subway stopped at its last stop: Magnus' house. I decided on walking from there. I got out and came in contact with the bright sun as it burned my eyes.

Damn subways.

I walked by the church where I had gotten my weapons with Clary to save the stupid mundane.

I still can't believe I did that.

Anyway, I walked past it, when I noticed a bright pink paper on the door of the church.

I looked around to see if anyone was around, and ran up the steps to read it. There was a funky smell when I walked close to it. On the paper were the only two words:

**Forgetting anything?**

I stared at the paper in confusion. Forgetting? I'm Jace. I don't forget anything.

But even though I had made up my mind, I still checked. I had my watch. The sensor. My phone. I patted my pockets to find something missing.

My stele.

My eyes widened while I checked every pocket I could find even my socks. My stele. I'm sure I brought it. I'm positive. But I don't have it. Where the hell could it be?

I thought about my day: me in Izzy's room, going to Alec's room, going to the bathroom…

I slapped my forehead. Of course, I would leave it in the bathroom. Just my luck.

I turned the sticky note around. Please Clary provide me with a stele, please Clary use your magical ebay whatever powers or something. An arrow was pointing toward the door. I walked inside and went to the where the large wooden box was and was anxious to see all the weapons inside. I opened it up and screamed.

There in flesh and bone was Raphael. I stumbled back, shocked to see a vampire inside a wooden box.

"Raphael? What the hell are you doing in a wooden box?"

Raphael rubbed his eyes and fake-yawned. A smile was touching his lips as he said, "It's my vacation home."

I stood there, staring. Vampires? I thought that was like Dracula who stayed in a coffin or something…

I took a deep breath, nodding as if to understand what he meant by "vacation home". "So, Clary asked me to come here…"

"We didn't take another rat." Raphael replied coolly.

A sudden flash of anger filled my body. "I KNOW you didn't."

"Then why are you here?"

I walked up to him threateningly. This guy was SO ruining my mood.

"I'm here to look for a sticky note." I hissed, shaking the pink sticky note in front of his nose.

I didn't know what happened next, but Raphael's eyes went wide, and slapped my hand, dropping the sticky note on the floor. He closed his nose, and began to talk in a nasally voice.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted.

I stared at him with utter confusion. What is it? How could he not know what it is? I mean vampires aren't THAT dumb…

"Um…a sticky note, which is now on the floor…" I said, looking down and picking it up.

Raphael took a step back, as I stood up straight again. "No, that smell. Its garlic."

I look at him as if he is the most dumbest vampire in the world when I finally understand what that funky smell was earlier. I slowly put the sticky note under my nose, sniffing it, and getting the smelly odor of garlic. I smile. Oh Clary…

I look back at Raphael with a ghost of a smile on my lips. I take a step forward, he takes one back. Forward. Back. It keeps going until I am standing over the wooden box and he's against the wall. Now how can I get him…

I decide on doing the simplest method ever: paper airplane. I skillfully fold the paper into a paper airplane and throw it toward Raphael who screams. The airplane flew around the room, not stopping. I chuckled as I saw Raphael ran around the room, finally giving up and turning into a bat to fly away.

When he was again, I caught the plane with my two fingers and shoved it into my pocket. I looked around when I saw a bright orange sticky note at the bottom of the wooden box. I picked it up.

**Garlic scented sticky note! HA! I'm so clever aren't I? Next stop is the Institute's library!**

**~Clary 3**

I started walking back to the subway, staring at the little piece of paper in wonder.

She put a heart next to her name…what's that supposed to mean?

**Some Jace/Clary action at the end there, huh? don't ask about the paper airplane...i don't know what went through my mind then...but i think it was funnny. and oh for everyone who reviewed last chapter here's your glitter! *throws multicolored glitter everywhere* GLITTER! for everyone who reviews this chapter I will send a hundred cyber paper airplanes with little brownies! lol and i make a gooood brownies. review!**


	6. Books are FUN, right Alec?

**Thank you SportyNo1 for the ONLY ONE REVIEWING. **

**I'm disappointed. ONLY ONE REVIEW? I feel horrible now :/ Thanks guys for bringing my hopes down. **

**Here's Chapter 6, I didn't really try since I only got ONE review. I don't own The Mortal Instruments. **

**Oh and here's your brownies SportyNo1. NO ONE ELSE GETS ANY.**

My legs were aching. It was all Clary's fault!

I walked back to the subway station, got back on the subway, got off the subway and burned my eyes again by the sunlight, and walked all the way back. Only if I had the flying motorcycle…

I got back to the Institute, and rode the elevator up to the library. I was at the door of the library when my eyes spotted a heart-shaped, hot pink sticky note on the door. I looked around and blushed unnaturally. Heart-shaped?

**I'm guessing you're tired of walking around, aren't you? Aw **** Poor Jace *insert pouty face* Have a seat on the nice red velvet chair ;)**

I scoffed. Have a seat on the nice red velvet chair my a**. She probably poisoned it or something.

I walked in and the dusty smell of books hit me. It instantly reminded me of Hodge. I erased my head, and looked for the red chair Clary told me about, and carefully dodged it. I walked past a green worn out chair and it smelled funny so I kept walking. A blue couch was underneath a window and I was about to sit on it, when I saw Cheetos and all sorts of foods all over it. I settled for a nice, golden yellow loveseat and flopped down on it. I felt like Goldilocks, looking for the right chair. Too smelly, too messy, just right. My legs throbbed. You would wonder that with all the training, I would be used to the pain.

I moved to put my legs up on the couch, and when I did, I heard a low grunt. I looked around, and saw nothing, so I picked up a book, and started reading. A few minutes later, I heard another grunt. I sat up and looked around. Something was going on.

I walked into the aisles of books, looking for something. I reached an aisle where I saw Alec kneeling behind a cart filled with books. I quickly hid behind a shelf, and looked. Alec was yanking and pushing against something and grunting at the same time.

My eyes widened in horror.

I ran back, bumping a stack of books, which were to be sorted, and they all fell down. I heard Alec come out of the aisle, holding a book in his hand.

I looked at him, and was about to run when a bright green paper caught my eye on the book he was holding.

"Hey Jace!" Alec said, all too happy.

"Hey…" I said, obviously uncomfortable to the incident he saw happening. "Watcha got there?" I said pointing to the book.

"Oh, just a book I was working with."

Yeah, he was sure_ working_ with that book. I stared at the green sticky note wedged in between the pages, a bookmark.

"Hey Alec, can I have that green sticky note? The one in the book there? It's my bookmark." I said, a smooth lie.

He looked at me confused. "This is you're bookmark?"

I grew impatient. "Yes it is. Now can I please have it back?"

He looked from the book to me. "Uh. Yeah but why would you be reading this book?"

"What, I can't read a book now?" I said crossing my arms.

"No, you can. But…" Alec trailed off.

"But what, Alec?" I asked, now scared.

"This book is about puberty…"

"Oh come on Alec I was curious!" I said interrupting him.

"For girls." He finished.

My mind comprehended what he just said, and I realized that Clary tricked me again.

"Uh…yeah. You know girl's stuff. Pretty interesting!" I said, taking the book and looking at the diagrams to show my interest.

"Um… okay. Here take you're bookmark." He quickly snatched the book back, and handed me the sticky note.

I looked at him, triumphant. I turned to walk away, but then remembered about what I saw.

"Have fun pleasuring yourself Alec!" I shouted and ran out. I heard his explanation behind me: "I was trying to take a book from the bottom of the stack out!" I snickered and opened the sticky note:

**Alec sure does have a love for books XD**

**At least I'm not that type of book freak! You gotta find the next one on your own!**

**~Clary**

**I feel like a terrible writer. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Bad, good, whatever. I can handle criticism and compliments both. ReViEw! And yes...Alec was...having fun with a book :P**


	7. Training and Kissing

**Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. Too busy :/ Good news: I finally read City of Fallen Angels, and omg i need the next books to come out. I'm not going to spoil, but that ending was a real cliffy! So this chapter is sort of a filler, it has that romance that some of you are craving. Who doesn't love a little Clary/Jace action? I don't own mortal instruments or sticky notes.**

**Actually I do own sticky notes...they're right here! :D**

I entered the training room, where Clary was stretching. I couldn't help but look at her. Her curly red hair was put up into ponytail; she was wearing black shorts and a pink sports bra. Why must she torture me?

"Hey Fray." I said, smirking as she gave me her famous scowl at the name I had given her.

"Jace. You know I HATE that name." She said, crossing her arms.

I turned to look at her. "Well you know how much I hate Izzy's room, and glitter, vampires, and Alec having fun with books, and you still have these sticky notes all over the place!"

I stare her down, as she smirks at me. "Its fun."

"No it isn't." I say, with a glare, taking a step toward her.

"Yes, it is. I mean, when do you see the fearless Jace Wayland confused?"

I took a step closer to her, so we were so close I could count the freckles on her nose.

"Who said I was confused?"

She looked at me with those sea green eyes of hers, and I fought the urge to look away. She was taking deep breaths, blushing slightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her against me. I could feel her heart beat faster, and her blush deepened. I was about to kiss her, when I was flipped over and I landed hard on my back, followed by Clary leaning down to me, laughing.

"I've been training Jace, can't you tell?" She said, playful.

I growled, and lunged for her, pushing her to the ground with me on top of her.

"But, I'm still better than you." I say.

I then realized the position we were in: Clary, underneath me, with her legs slightly open, and me on top, my legs in between hers. She once again blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." I said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

We stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long, gold and green fused together. Her eyes seemed to be a brighter green than before, and her mouth was slightly open as she breathed in and out. I was mesmerized by the sight, her full pink lips mocking me. She brought her hand up to my forehead, sweeping away the blond wisps of hair that were there.

I put my forehead against hers, and I saw her close her eyes. I closed my eyes, and pulled her toward me into a kiss. Her fingers roamed through my hair, as I rubbed her sides with one hand, and held her up with another. Her fingers grazed over the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I kissed her harder, and she began roaming her hands on my chest, stopping where my heart was. It was beating so hard, I thought it would explode. I quickly let go though, when I felt the familiar feeling I got when things got hot and heavy. I pushed myself off, distancing myself as far away as possible.

Before I turned away, however, Clary stuck something on my shoulder, and slipped a piece of paper in my pocket.

I looked at her, and she smiled as she walked away with a slight skip in her step. I peeled the bright yellow sticky note off my shoulder and read the scraggly handwriting.

"**Come see me after dinner in my room, and I'll explain this whole sticky note thing."**

**~Clary(:**

I left the training room, feeling hot and went to take a cold shower. But I couldn't help but not think about Clary, and what will happen tonight.

**ooooh, what's gonna happen? Like I said, just a filler, not the best but its alright. OOH. You know, someone's birthday is**** coming up *points to myself sneakily* so if you guys, wanna, i don't know, write a story for this person or wish them a happy birthday, feel free to do so :D Its November 12! Review please! It will make me the happiest person in the world!**


	8. Roses and Sticky Notes

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I completely forgot this story :( **

**So to make it up to you, I've decided to make a sequel to this story! YAY! At the end of this chapter you'll get an idea of what it will be about :D**

**This is the last chapter for this story :'( But have no fear, the sequel will be here!**

**I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Enjoy! **

Butterflies.

I hate butterflies.

Especially in my stomach.

I was walking to Clary's room, nervous. Why was I nervous? She just wanted to tell me why she started this sticky note chase.

I kept walking through the halls, picking every little sticky note that was stuck to the wall. Each one had something new drawn on it, a heart, a smiley face. As I continued walking, the drawings got worse: a bed with two people in it, clothes thrown on the floor etc.

I began to walk faster. When was Clary's room so far? I noticed that the sticky notes had stopped, and found a small trail of rose petals on the floor. I followed it, picking each and every petal up and stuffing it into his pocket, along with the sticky notes.

I was running now, full speed like a bullet train. He continued to follow the trail, until he hit his head on Clary's door. He looked at the door, then down at the pile of rose petals at his feet.

Okay. Now to calm down.

I closed his eyes and breathed in and out. In. Out. In. Out.

I slowly opened the door, to find her room dark, except for the faint glow of candles. Her bed was covered with a million rose petals, giving the room a faint rose smell.

I closed the door, and leaned against it. "Oh my god…" he muttered under his breath.

The door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped Clary in a red fluffy towel. She walked to her dresser, completely unaware that I was standing there. I stared at her. Her skin glowed in the candlelight, and her red hair matched the rose petals perfectly. He slowly walked to her, careful not to make a noise. She was muttering something under her breath, while brushing her hair.

When she saw me, she jumped in surprise. "Jace! What are you doing here? You were supposed to come later!"

I smirked and waved a sticky note in her face. "You should have wrote what time."

She glared at me, her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Why?" I whispered.

She looked up at me. Her green eyes looked a bit duller in the dark. He wished he would see those eyes often.

"To tease you," She said with a smile.

I sat on her bed, and began asking how she managed it. I asked about the horrifying smell in the kitchen, the garlic scented sticky note, everything.

And everything had one of the two answers. Either she followed him, or she knew him to well.

Such a simple answer.

"If you know me so well, what am I going to do now?" I asked, as he stood up.

Clary looked at him, with her thinking face. "Your going to send me on a wild goose chase."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yes, but what about right now?"

She looked at me, with a puzzled look on her face. Her lips were slightly parted, her tongue sticking out as she thought.

The notion was driving me insane.

I kissed her. I felt her arms wound around my neck, and my arms tightened around her, pulling her closer.

I pushed her gently on to the bed and began kissing her neck, she moaned as her hands roamed through my hair. The scent of roses filled my nose and drove me crazy. The only things that ran through my mind were Clary, red, roses, skin and towel.

I looked down at her. Her hair was splayed over the bed, with rose petals weaved in. Her lips were slightly swollen, and her eyes had went from bright green to dark emerald green. She was breathing heavy, and her hands were still in my hair.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" I asked, surprised at how husky and low it sounded.

She nodded. I went back to what I was doing with one thought in my mind.

Setting Clary on a wild goose chase.

**I loved writing this chapter :D**

**Jace is obsessed with roses, isn't he? **

**Thanks for reading this story, I really appreciate all the reviews I got, and look out for the sequel!**


End file.
